


moon (looking)

by joshllyman



Series: space [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: It’s freezing, below freezing, when Suga pulls them both into the backyard to “look at the moon.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: space [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	moon (looking)

It’s freezing, below freezing, when Suga pulls them both into the backyard to “look at the moon.”

This is far from the first time they’ve done so. Suga loves looking up, looking away, up into the skies and beyond. They love seeing the stars and the heavenly bodies and feeling so small, so infinitesimal, compared to the endless abyss of beauty that space holds. 

Daichi teases them endlessly about this. He wraps his arms around Suga’s waist and kisses their cheek and mumbles “got my heavenly bodies right here” and Suga giggles every time, swatting Daichi’s hands away. 

Asahi doesn’t get it, really, the appeal that space holds for Suga. It scares him, like so many things do, to think that ultimately nothing he’s doing matters because the world is going to continue spinning on no matter what choices he makes while he’s on it. Suga’s taken to holding his hand as they instruct him to look up, look up at the moon, the stars, the sun, because at least if they’re holding hands he’s grounded and won’t float away up into the galaxy. Asahi does look, because he’ll do anything Suga asks, but he appreciates the solid weight at his side, the voice in his ear telling him what he’s looking at.

Suga’s pulling every blanket they own out of the tiny hall closet and wrapping them around their partners, completely forgoing any blankets for themselves, calling out to them repeatedly, “come on, come on, the moon is exceptionally beautiful tonight!”

“You’re exceptionally beautiful,” Daichi says, a tone of grumpiness in his voice, “and there’s tea on the stove, and it’s warm in here.”

Suga throws him a glare and looks to Asahi, their eyes pleading. “You’ll come, right?”

Asahi looks to Daichi. “We both will,” he answers, and Daichi shakes his head and accepts the mound of blankets from Suga.

Asahi bundles up, takes a moment to grab scarves for Daichi and himself, reasons that they’ll wrap themselves tightly enough around Suga that they won’t need one themselves, follows Suga as they grab his hand and pull him into the backyard. 

“Look!” they cry, pointing as if Asahi and Daichi might not know where the moon is otherwise. “Look, it’s so close tonight!”

Asahi wraps his arms and the blankets around Suga’s shoulders and rests his chin on Suga’s head. Daichi leans his head against Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi looks up. And sure, the moon is beautiful, its greyish surface reflecting bright and clear, the cloudless night doing nothing to obscure its wonder. Their breaths appear in icy wisps in front of their faces. The stars shine brightly, and Asahi picks out the constellations that Suga has taught him: Orion, Canis Major, Ursa Major. Yes, the night is wondrous, and Suga’s gasps as they point to all the different wondrous things are a wonder in and of themselves.

But Daichi had been onto something in his grumbling, Asahi thinks, letting his eyes fall shut. The moon is beautiful, but it is not more beautiful than Suga. It is not more beautiful than Daichi. It is not more beautiful than the love they share, the home they’ve created.

The moon is beautiful, but it is nothing compared to what’s right in front of him.

They stand outside together until Suga finally falls silent, observing. When Suga begins to shake under Asahi’s arms, Daichi gently tugs them all inside, serves them tea in steaming mismatched mugs; Suga’s toes curl under Asahi’s thighs as they cuddle on the couch. Their words ring in Asahi’s ears long after they go to sleep that night, and he thinks to himself, a mantra in his head,  _ let it never end, let it never end, let it never end _ .

**Author's Note:**

> title from sleeping at last's space eps  
> thanks to my team  
> links to carrd/socials in profile


End file.
